Chuninn Tears
by Gypsy Fighter
Summary: A sweet moment between Sakura and Hayate, before he is caught listening to Baki and Kabuto. Somebody sort of gave me the idea for this. Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was crying, not really because she was afraid, or because she was uncertain but mostly because she couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the pain of knowing that she wasn't strong enough to protect her team, that she could only hold back her team.

"You shouldn't cry. It's a ninja rule." Somebody said, near Sakura, closer than she expected anyone to be.

"I can't help it!" Sakura wailed, forgetting to try to be quiet, "I'm incompetent, I suck as a ninja, even though that's what I want to be!"

"You don't mean that." The man stated, " and even if you did, you have shown that you are willing to change, to become stronger."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, turning slightly to the man, who was camouflaged in the shadows "did you see what happened to my team in the Forest of Death? Did you see what happened when I fought with Ino in the preliminary?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did see what happened in the preliminary, though I missed the action in the Forest of Death." The man said, a few of his own coughs interrupting his words.

"Oh yeah? Then were where you?" Sakura challenged, her jade eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I'm Hayate, I am the proctor for the Chunnin Exams" Hayate said stepping into the slight light. "I was there when you fought Ino."

Sakura gasped shakily before the tears spilled out of her eye's, seconds before she threw herself at Hayate. Hayate stiffened slightly when he felt Sakura's 12 year old body collide with his, he unstiffened when he felt her small arms hug him. Slowly he also started to hug the shuddering child back

"H-how is our team supposed to stay together if I am so weak compared to them." Sakura asked her question slightly muffled by his flak jacket.

"Ummmm… I suppose you just have to train, with whoever it is that makes you stronger." Hayate said, his arms tightening around her fragile 12 year old body.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Comfort

Hayate liked to consider himself a capable man. Really it was a pretty logical assumption, however the assumption fell flat when it had anything to do with… well really any female species. Not even female dogs particularly liked him, so when a twelve year old cried herself to sleep in his arms he logically didn't know what to do.

So what he did was scooped her up, bridal style, and started to search half heartedly for her sensei Kakashi. He knew though if that man didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be found. When Hayate noticed the odd stares that even the few ninja were shooting at him, he realized what it looked like, a seventeen year old man carrying around a twelve year old girl, he rather quickly changed his mind and brought her to his old apartment that was located towards the wall.

When he arrived at his house, he quickly noticed Sakura's slight shiver. He opened the door, struggling slightly with her and with getting the door. Once he got in he strode towards his room, he placed her gently on the bed removing all of her visible weapons and weapon pouches. Hayate picked her back up, before flipping his blankets towards the edge. he placed her gently back on the bed, before layering the blankets onto her. He sighed, scratching the back of his head before he went and got a few more blankets, once he had spread the few other blankets on her, he wandered to his living room studying his couch. He chuckled slightly before going to grab another blanket, he settled onto the couch, shifting slightly until he was comfortable. He was asleep in minutes.

Unknown to him a pair of mismatched eyes peered through the windows, the eyes pulled away as their owner noticed with satisfaction that Hayate was in a completely in a different room from his student.

When Sakura woke up the next morning she stared around in confusion and slight fear, she didn't recognize this bedroom, she didn't even know how she had gotten here, all she remembered was crying and being found by Hayate. She noticed her weapons next to the bed, she lunged towards them, on the bedside table she noticed a picture it looked like a younger version of Hayate. Sakura connected the dots, correctly assuming that this was Hayate's place.

She crawled out of the bed, wondering where Hayate was, she wandered down a slight hallway. When she wandered out of it, she noticed Hayate laying on a couch, noticing that he was still asleep, she started to creep closer. When Sakura had gotten close enough she started to reach out to poke him.

"Its not wise to poke a sleeping ninja." Hayate said, cracking a eye open.

Sakura squeaked in surprise before falling away, "I w-w-wasn't!" She squeaked again.

"Sure you weren't." Hayate said, slight humor shining in his eyes, "do you want breakfast?"

"YES!" Sakura yelled wiggling in excitement.

Hayate laughed, his laughter changed into wheezing in the end "will bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy work?"

"YES!" Sakura yelped, grabbing Hayate's arm and trying to yank him off the couch.

"Easy now!" Hayate laughed.

_WHEW! Anyways… __**there is a poll on my profile, appreciate it if any who read it would vote. **__The next Chapter there will be a time skip. Sakura will be 17 and Hayate will be 22._


End file.
